All Turn to Dust Again
by PyroElmo
Summary: An new Akuma called Sandman terrorizes Paris. What happens when Chat takes the hit for Ladybug?


[~|Ladybug|~]

Chat and I ran across the buildings, chasing the victim of Hawkmoth's latest Akuma. Sandman flew on his cloud of golden dust as he attacked civilians. Each one would collapse to the ground and their eyes would cloud over with a gilded sheen.

"My lady, what should we do? Every time we approach him, he turns to dust. If we don't stop him this time, all of Paris will fall under his spell," my partner huffed.

I growled, "I know, Chat. We just need more time."

Sandman stopped suddenly. We caught up to him and put up our weapons in defense. His head spun around to face us. "Sweet Dreams, Little Bug." His sand surrounded me on all sides. I was trapped. A body fell on top of me, covering me totally.

"CHAT!" I screamed.

[~|Chat|~]

The cloud of gold around me disappeared. I was in a colorful field of flowers. The sun shone brightly, but not blindingly so.

"Adrien!"

I froze and looked down at myself. I was still in my suit, claws and all. I didn't dare turn around to see who knew. I waited not moving a muscle. The female voice called out to me again, but this time, she moved closer to me. Her head rested on my shoulder, her slender arms wrapped around me.

"Kitty, we're waiting on you," Marinette purred. Her hair was down, held back by a red headband. Her usual outfit was replaced by a black-spotted, red dress. The parts clicked together in my mind.

"You're Ladybug?" I turned to face my classmate fully.

Marinette giggled with a hand covering her mouth, "It's been months since you've called me by my that name. What happened to Princess or Bugaboo? Are you sure you didn't hit your head very hard?" Her soft, delicate hand brushed my forehead tenderly.

I smacked it away, "This is wrong. Ladybug doesn't..."

"Adrien, give it _Ag_ _ **rest**_ _e_ already," a gorgeous, blonde woman who I hadn't seen in years joked.

"Mom?" I asked.

She smiled, her face wrinkling in a friendly way. "Of course, Adrikins. You and Mari brought me back to Paris. I'm here for you now. Your father and I won't ever leave you again."

"That's right, son," Father appeared behind her, holding her tightly. "I was never there when you needed me. I promise I'll do job as your father."

Their smiles seemed sincere, but something still felt off. I looked around to find there was no one else for miles. Mari noticed my anxiousness.

"Kitty, why are you so tense? Can you just relax?" she asked with a pouty lip. Her slender frame pressed against mine as she stole a kiss from my lips. Everything felt wrong, but so right. I melted into her and forgot all my troubles. There was no reason to worry. I was happy. _And being happy is all that matters._

[~|Ladybug|~]

As soon as Chat got hit, Sandman made a move to get the cat Miraculous for Hawkmoth. With a swift and short final tussle, I managed to capture his akuma and purify it. Just as I went to change everything back to normal, Chat's ring timed out. I cover my eyes from the blinding green light surrounding my partner. I closed my eyes as to not see his personal identity as I summoned the cloud of ladybugs, returning Paris to its glorious state.

[~|Chat|~]

The afternoon with my family was the best time of my life. It was almost too perfect. Mari helped me ignore the tense, nagging feeling in my gut and made me enjoy the simple parts of life. I was happy. _And being happy is all that matters._

Suddenly, the sun began to set. My family looked at me with gloomy expressions. The world started to collapse around me. Mari kissed me long and hard, whispering, "I love you, Adrien Agreste."The world shattered.

I was on Chloe's hotel. Back as Adrien. Ladybug stood with her back towards me. Reality slams into me like a ton of bricks. Sandman's attack put me under his spell until Ladybug to purify his akuma. Everything else was a... a...

"Chat, are you crying?" Her voice rang like bells through the air.

I wiped my eyes and quieted my sobs. "I'm fine, My Lady. Sandman really took me by surprise and I wasn't expecting what happened."

"Kitty, you don't sound okay," she said. She turned to me and reached her arms to my shoulders with her eyes still closed.

I guided her arms as I chuckled, "You know, when you're not in the heat of the battle, you remind me of Marinette Dupain Cheng."

Ladybug stiffened. "We are friends." She turned away from me again. "Can you get down from here by yourself, Chat?"

I nodded, "We're over here pretty often, so I should be fine."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait. I know you're Marinette. Don't deny it," I ordered.

She sighed. In a flash of light, Marinette detransformed. Her red kwami floated by her side.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng, look at me," I demanded.

She slowly turned around to face me. I grabbed her face and gently pressed our lips together. She pressed into my chest as she locked lips with an undying love.

When Mari broke away, her eyes remained closed. "Chat, I'm scared. I'm scared of finding out that I love you, but not the person under the mask. That's why I've always refused your advances. I'm afraid."

"Purrincess, it's just me. Your hair is jet black, your eyes blue as the heavens, I want to ask who you are behind your mysterious mask, I see you every day and I would like you to give me a sign, I shall love you till the end of my days, will you be my Valentine?" I recited.

Mari's eyes opened wide, "Adrien?"

I purred, "Yes, my lady?"

"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are lucky green, I look at you and wonder, your thoughts and dreams, Yes, I would be your valentine, our love is so true, Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you," she replied. "I love you, Adrien Agreste."

[~|Ladybug|~]

Word went around quickly that the Superheroes of Paris were dating publicly. Adrien and I had to hide our relationship for months before Alya found us snogging in my room. She posted a video onto the school blog, showing everyone. We didn't really mind though. Life was perfect and most importantly, we were happy.

 _And being happy is all that matters._


End file.
